Hémophilie
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: ZoLu. UA et deathfic, c'est au choix. "La vie, elle coule comme le sang sur ta peau. Peux-tu la rattraper ?"


Rating : M

Pairing : Oui, j'ai changé O_O Impressionnant, non ? (vous découvrirez le seme, en lisant, tiens !)

Warning : Lime, et pas mal de sang xD Attachement (littéral xP), et quelqu'un tout schizo * snif * UA, c'est vous qui voyez, c'est juste une description ^^' Deathfic, c'est aussi au choix xP J' vous en fais des cadeaux !

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit n'est pas à moi * crise de larmes incontrôlables *

Note : je me sens poétesse xD Je devrais faire des poèmes pour l'école, mais y sont trop noirs xD J' vous jure que c'est… sombre u_u C'est ce qui se passe constamment dans mon esprit 8D Uii, chuis très tordue 8D

**Hémophilie**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

Le sang. Rivière de la vie au goût amer, presque salé. Qui goûte également le fer, puisqu'elle en contient dans son flot constant. Mortel, et salvateur à la fois. Décédé, mais aussi vivant. Des larmes écarlates, annonçant le trépas, sortant de la blessure mortelle, ou du ventre de la femme, cette fois, messager d'une nouvelle vie qui commence. C'était un concept étrange, à la fois beau, à la fois dégoûtant. Rassurant, mais aussi inquiétant, en étant toujours en même temps blessant et régénérateur.

Assis sur cette chaise, les yeux bandés par un bout de tissu sale, qui sentait le musc, qui avait mainte fois été lui aussi imbibé de sang, Luffy commençait à comprendre le concept. Comment tout ce liquide chaud qui ruisselait sur son corps nu attaché à cette chaise pouvait être si important pour toute cette vie. Il se demanda un instant s'il divaguait à cause de la perte de celui-ci, ou tout simplement à cause du choc de _qui_ lui faisait subir tout ça. Enfin… à partir de maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Une nouvelle blessure s'ouvrit sur son épaule, et des perles chaudes roulèrent sur la peau à la légère texture caoutchouteuse. Puis, une langue encore plus chaude vint lécher les larmes cramoisies, les lèvres pécheresses recueillant le témoin de la vie. Luffy frissonna, il sentait un besoin désespéré caché derrière cette folie sanglante qui s'était emparée de son amant. Il savait qu'il culpabiliserait dès qu'il serait sortit de cette transe hémophile. L'amour du sang. Qu'est-ce que ça lui collait bien, avec tout le sang qu'il perdait lors des combats…

Puis, des lèvres couvertes d'une mince couche de sang se posèrent sur les siennes, et une langue lui lécha les lèvres. Bizarre comme il était doux, tout en le faisant souffrir… ça ne lui en donnait que plus de frissons. La voix de l'autre était toujours la même, grave, basse, mais si froide lorsqu'il parla, « La vie, elle coule comme le sang sur ta peau. Peux-tu la rattraper ? »

Celle de Luffy, petite, effrayé, implorante, trembla lorsqu'il parla, « Si… s'il te plaît… arrête… »

À la place, une langue chaude lécha un filet de sang coulant de sa tempe, remontant doucement, torturant la blessure une fois en haut, avec deux canines légèrement effilées. Luffy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il être devenu comme ça en à peine quelques semaines de séparation ? Il pensa un instant. Pourrait-il dire quelque chose qui toucherait cette personne si chère à son cœur ? Peut-être.

« É… écoute-moi… »

La bouche tortionnaire s'arrêta, mais resta colée contre la peau moite du sang, indiquant qu'il avait son attention. Luffy dû faire des efforts pour s'empêcher de trembler. Il savait bien que sa vie se jouait là. Soit il allait mourir, son sang coulant sur le sol froid, soit il allait vivre, et l'autre aurait des regrets pour un jour lui avoir fait si mal.

« Écoute-moi… Zoro… »

L'autre trembla. Le couteau tomba sur le sol avec un léger fracas. Zoro tremblait toujours. Il tomba à genoux, et toussa. Une main serrée sur le dossier de la chaise, qui craqua sous la force surhumaine du jeune homme, et une autre tombée sur les cuisses de Luffy, se serrant presque désespérément sur elle-même, creusant de profondes demi-lunes dans sa paume de main. Le sang coula sur les cuisses du garçon, qui serra les dents, n'espérant une telle réaction pour rien au monde.

« Zoro… je t'aime… »

Sa voix se brisait dans le fond de sa gorge, lorsqu'il parla, « Luffy… je… moi au— »

Une porte s'ouvrit bien grand, et un revolver tira. Luffy serra les dents, non pas tant d'entendre la détonation, mais bien plus de l'exclamation étouffée que laissa échapper Zoro, alors que la balle entrait dans le corps musclé du jeune homme. Luffy eut un hoquet. Il avait beau, être fou d'être tombé amoureux d'un schizophrène instable, il l'aimait. Un grand brouhaha envahi la pièce, les agents de police débarquant en grand nombre, inspectant les lieux avec soins, mais faisant un grand bruit, contrairement au silence oppressant d'il y avait quelques secondes. Il se demandait lequel il préférait,

On lui enleva le bandeau. Immédiatement, il vit son frère, qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Il le détacha rapidement, lui demandant si tout allait bien, même si visiblement, il avait perdu un peu de sang. Mais la première chose qui inquiétait Luffy en cet instant, c'était Zoro. Dès qu'Ace lui passa une chemise sur les épaules, il se jeta sur Zoro.

On tenta de l'en empêcher. Désormais, il ne s'entendait même plus pleurer — quand avait-il commencé, c'était bel et bien une bonne question... Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'amour de sa vie, baignant dans son sang. L'amour, le sang. Le sang et l'amour. Éternellement enlacé, dans cette valse mortelle, qui ne tarderait pas à se terminer dans une effusion mortelle. Il semblait entendre ses derniers souffles difficilement quitter ses lèvres. Quelle magnifique scène à briser le cœur. Pauvre volonté sadique d'Aphrodite. Luffy se défit rapidement de la poigne, et se jeta aux côtés du jeune homme, qui le regarda avec des yeux vitreux.

Le sang. Annonciateur de vie et de mort. Il donne la vie, et la retire à sa guise, sa propre volonté, accomplissant le travail de la grande faucheuse à l'œuvre dans son immense champ, qui cette fois, se résumait à cette grande pièce, avec une chaise renversée au milieu, un contingent d'agents de police, et un gamin, agenouillé près de celui qui l'avait presque tué quelques minutes auparavant. Quel tableau ironique, dans toute sa splendeur.

La grande main de l'homme aux cheveux verts chercha doucement celle de Luffy, et le gamin lui laissa la prendre sans résister, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rosies par le froid de la pièce, traçant des sillons dans les filets de sang presque séché sur le visage juvénile du gamin, s'écrasant au sol, alors que les yeux dorés et ceux d'ébènes se rencontraient, peut-être une ultime fois. Ce serait au sang qui formait doucement une flaque sous Zoro à en décider. S'arrêter, coaguler, le laissant vivre; continuer, couler à flot, le tuant.

Une autre main, poisseuse de sang chaud — mais ça Luffy n'aurait pas pu s'en foutre plus que ça, enfin, peut-être que si… —remonta en tremblant pour caresser la joue et essuyer quelques larmes du gamin, qui lui attrapa le poignet de son autre main.

« Je suis désolé… » dit-il d'une voix rauque, en glissant sa main dans les cheveux poisseux du gamin, tentant de le réconforter, « Je… je suis une mauvaise personne… faire ça… à… _à_ _toi_… »

« Parle pas, crétin ! » sanglota Luffy, en serrant plus fort sur le poignet du jeune homme, se collant comme si sa vie en dépendait contre la main dans ses cheveux. Il doutait que cette main pleine de sang — pleine de vie — sache comment elle tenait bien plus que ses cheveux entre les doigts…

Ace les regarda, sachant bien que ça risquait d'être la dernière fois qu'il voyait Luffy avec l'homme aux cheveux verts qu'il aimait tant. Lui aussi, ressentait un pincement au cœur en voyant tout ce sang… il ne pardonnait pas à l'homme d'avoir blessé son frère, mais ils s'aimaient tellement, ces deux-là… Sanji se posta près de lui, et regarda la scène, cigarette à la bouche.

« Vraiment, t'es con comme ton cul, Sanji, » dit l'aîné des D.

« Ce crétin vert des cavernes allait le tuer, bordel de merde ! » se défendit bravement le blond, grognant méchamment au grand frère du gamin.

« Peut-être. Oui, peut-être. Enfin, tu viens de briser le cœur de mon frère, enflure. » Et il marcha plus loin, non sans quitter Luffy des yeux, en sortant pour essayer de rejoindre des secours.

La main se glissa jusque dans son cou, et l'attira doucement vers le torse qui se soulevait doucement à chaque respiration profonde, un peu comme s'il dormait déjà. Il avait déjà les yeux fermés, presque déjà paisiblement. Elle caressa doucement son cou fatigué, sa respiration s'arrêtant doucement. Okay, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. C'était ballot, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, mouillant le tee-shirt du plus vieux, alors qu'il s'y accrochait presque désespérément, alors qu'il entendait les faibles battements de cœur de son amant mourant.

Le sang. Donne la vie, comme la reprend, comme il en a l'envie. Quel égoïste.

Luffy sentit son cœur s'arrêter, alors qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Il ne respirait plus, son cœur ne battait plus. La flaque s'élargissait maintenant jusqu'à ses genoux. _Le sang, l'amour. L'amour, le sang._ Un instant, tout s'arrêta. Plus un son, plus un geste, juste une voix mystique qu'il ne connaissait même pas lui répétant sans arrêt ces mots. _Le sang, l'amour. L'amour, le sang._

Puis, il éclata en douloureux sanglots. Il ne s'occupait désormais plus de qui l'entendait, qui le voyait, ou qui le regardait se briser comme ça. Il venait de perdre son amant, et son meilleur ami. Tué par un de ses amis. Quelle belle façon de mourir, pour la personne qui lui était la plus importante au monde… il entendit Ace jurer, ressortir pour à nouveau rejoindre un médecin, en criant, en jurant, complètement hors de lui. C'était une délicate attention, mais trop peu, trop tard.

Luffy resta longuement étendu sur le corps de Zoro, même lorsque tout le monde fut partit. Il était parfois secoué par un petit sanglot, un hoquet qui manquait de l'étouffer, complètement épuisé et vidé de son énergie en moins de trente minutes. Ace l'avait laissé épancher ses larmes, et il en lui était très reconnaissant. Sanji, quant à lui, avait presque insisté pour qu'il les suive immédiatement, mais il avait laissé tomber.

Le sang, salvateur, meurtrier; donneur de vie, preneur de vie; régénérateur, blessant… une chose qui était si paradoxale, vitale et mortelle à la fois. Luffy ne comprenait plus. Il croyait l'avoir comprit un instant, mais tout ce qu'il comprenait maintenant, c'était que ça faisait mal.

Comme un zombie vidé de son sang et de sa volonté, en titubant, Luffy s'approcha du couteau, et le prit entre ses mains tremblantes.

Le sang, l'amour la vie. La vie, l'amour, le sang. Le sang, la vie. Le sang, l'amour. Ces choses si liées, il ne pouvait pas les séparer…

Il se rassit près de l'homme aux cheveux verts, caressant les cheveux hirsutes, avant de lever l'arme.

Et le sang chaud coula, toujours messager de vie et de mort. Regardé avec fascination, il coula sur la peau pâle, pour s'écraser goutes à goutes sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que celui qui en avait besoin s'y écrase aussi.

Le sang. Rivière de la vie au goût amer, presque salé. Qui goûte également le fer, puisqu'elle en contient dans son flot constant. Mortel, et salvateur à la fois. Décédé, mais aussi vivant. Des larmes écarlates, annonçant le trépas, sortant de la blessure mortelle, ou du ventre de la femme, cette fois, messager d'une nouvelle vie qui commence. C'était un concept étrange, à la fois beau, à la fois dégoûtant. Rassurant, mais aussi inquiétant, en étant toujours en même temps blessant et régénérateur.

Il se demanda si, assis sur cette chaise, il avait finalement compris…


End file.
